Gleeky Little Liars
by Don'tWannaCloseMyEyes
Summary: "Three can keep a secret, if two of them are dead." -Benjamin Franklin. / 'Three years ago, Kitty Wilde had vanished without a trace, driving apart her four best friends. It was assumed that Kitty had died, taking the girls' secrets with her, but the truth won't stay buried forever.' / Based on the book and television series Pretty Little Liars.


_August 2010_

The five 13-year-old girls sat around in the Jones' barn, giggling and having fun, while Lady Gaga songs were blaring from the speakers.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and the music stopped playing.

Santana Lopez rolled her eyes, "What the hell...?"

"It must be the storm," Mercedes Jones decided.

The girls heard a sharp, loud squeak and gasped.

Rachel Berry shuffled around in the dark, exclaiming, "Something's out there!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her, while Santana snapped, "Shut it, Ber-"

The Latina was interrupted by the sound of creaking.

The girls turned their heads to see the door of the barn slowly opening.

The barn was filled by gasps coming from the group.

"G-guys..." Tina Cohen-Chang stuttered, her voice shaky.

The four got to their feet and headed towards the door slowly, giving each other cautious looks.

As they walked closer, they heard a loud noise and jumped back, shouting.

They began to head closer to the door again, watching as the figure came into sight.

"Gotcha!"

The four girls shrieked, as Rachel yelled, "That was _not_ funny, Kitty!"

"_I_ thought it was hilarious," the blonde laughed, switching on the lights.

The other girls chuckled half-heartedly and the group settled down on the sofas.

"Kitty, did you download the new Beyoncé?" Mercedes asked.

"Not yet," Kitty sighed.

"I'm _loving_ her new video," Santana interjected.

Kitty grinned, "Maybe a little _too _much, San."

Kitty handed a glass of vodka to Tina.

"Your turn, T," she smirked, "Go on."

"Careful, Tina," Santana teased, as Tina took a sip of her drink, "Take too much and you'll tell all your secrets."

"Friends share secrets," Kitty stated, "That's what keeps us close."

Kitty Wilde was the leader of the group. She was perfect. Beautiful, witty, smart, popular...

All the boys wanted to get with Kitty, and all of the girls- even the older ones- wanted to_ be_ her.

So, the first time Kitty complimented Santana on her creative and cutting insults, told Tina that her steam punk look was _adorbs_, asked Rachel a simple question about Broadway, and sparked up a conversation with Mercedes about religion, the other girls couldn't help but feel..._flattered. _

Santana was the feisty, mean outcast. Everybody saw her as nothing more than an annoying, obnoxious Hispanic girl from Lima Heights Adjacent. People knew not to mess with Santana, but secretly, it hurt her to think that nobody even gave her the chance to prove that she can be a caring, loyal friend, even though she had a funny way of showing it. Nobody, except Kitty, who Santana initially loathed for being a popular, bitchy bully.

Rachel was the loud, obnoxious Broadwya geek._ Nobody_ liked her. Sure, all she talked about was Barbra Streisand, and she _may_ have been one of the most annoying people ever, but although Rachel acted like she was okay being one of the most picked-on kids in school, she _really_ did want to be popular. So when Kitty took Rachel under her wing, Rachel couldn't help but try to put aside her bossy ways and follow the Cheerio. It made her feel important.

Tina was the shy, sensitive girl who hid behind black clothes, blue streaks, and sometimes even a stutter. Okay, so maybe she didn't exactly _hide_. She tried to make herself known- joining glee club and the Brainiacs, but still, nobody saw her. Tina was invisible. Nobody even noticed when she'd burst into tears at one silly insult aimed at her. But Kitty noticed her. Sure, Kitty may not have seemed like the type Tina would hang out with, but Tina liked being seen.

And then there was Mercedes; the sassy girl who couldn't care less about what others thought of her. Well, at least it_ seemed_ that way. Mercedes may not have received grades quite like Tina's but Mercedes was probably the most sensible of the girls. She was strong-willed and was reasonable and practical, and maybe even a little paranoid. Kitty liked that Mercedes was strong enough to stand up to her (well, there was Santana, but Santana insulted _everybody_, so she didn't count).

The five girls became friends a year ago, when they'd joined William McKinley Middle School's summer music programme- glee club- just for a fun past time.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open. It was still dark but she could have sworn she heard a bang, or something.

She sat up and looked around.

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned her head to see Santana, who was awake as well.

"You heard that too?" Rachel asked.

Santana nodded, "Yeah."

The two looked around, to see only Tina still asleep in her camping bag, Mercedes and Kitty nowhere to be found.

"Tina!" Rachel hissed, shaking the Asian girl awake.

Tina groaned, rubbing her eyes, "What?"

She sat up and looked around, "Where are Kitty and 'Cedes?"

"We don't know," Rachel answered.

The three got up and walked towards the door, which opened, as Mercedes stepped inside the barn.

"Kitty?" Tina asked.

"She's gone," Mercedes said, looking worried.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean she's _gone_?"

"I looked everywhere for her," the black girl explained, "I...I think I heard her _scream_."

_September 2013_

Two young girls happily skip through the shopping mall, arm in arm.

They stop outside a book store, in front of a rack of the day's newspaper, when they spot a cute brown-haired boy about their age shelving books.

The girls giggle and whisper things, staring at the boy, and quickly turn away when he glances their way.

They turn to pretend they were reading the newspaper.

On the cover page, they see a pretty, young blonde girl, maybe a year or two older than them. The girl had twinkling blue eyes, and wore a mischievous smile, baring her pearly white teeth. The girl wore a red and white cheerleading uniform; the skirt way too short to even be considered an item of clothing. Her arms were folded across her chest, and something about her seemed very...bitchy.

The headline above the picture read: STILL MISSING.

It's been three years since Kitty Wilde's disappearance, and things had changed.

Santana, Mercedes, Rachel and Tina had cried for months straight after that night.

For once,_ nobody_ knew about what was happening with Kitty Wilde.

Kitty's parents, the police, and investigators had given up. They had to assume the girl was dead.

Now, three years later, the girls don't cry anymore. They still think about Kitty everday, but they can't help but feel...relieved.

Sure, Kitty was _Kitty_.

She was the one you'd go to if you needed a confidence boost before stepping out in your skimpiest outfit, she was the one you'd go to for the latest updates on your crush, and she was the one to make the final decision on who gets to throw their monthly sleepovers.

But, the girls were also afraid of her.

Kitty knew _everything _about each of the other girls, including the deepest and darkest of their secrets.

Of course, it was an awful thing to think- that Kitty was probably _dead_.

But...if she_ was_, then their secrets would have died with her. At least they'd be safe.

And they were. For three years, anyway.


End file.
